My notes
My notes is a book given during Barbarian Training by Otto Godblessed. It records entries from ancient pages which are sometimes obtained when rummaging barbarian skeletons or as monster drops in the Ancient Cavern. My notes can be found in the bookcase in a Player-owned house listed as My Notes. Use Finding all the notes is one of the requirements for the trimmed Completionist Cape. A completed book contains 15 pages and 4 lines. Transcript I have researched these accursed creatures of mithril more, the results are disturbing. Analysis leads me to believe that they were created by a higher power, what sort of creature could be so powerful? ...metallic for missiles and magical energies...green for close combat and magic...both have their breath weapon for which they are infamous...next I will try reason and logic, may Guthix watch over me. I must caution against offering the wrong gifts to the spirits inhabiting the world beyond this. They seem quick to anger if the offerer was in any way responsible for the offering's death. Item 1 - mithril present in large quantities as suspected. Item 2 - guarded by vast dragons of the same metal. Recommendation - this has potential to undermine our monopoly, suggest we keep the location secret. The combination of each of these prime ingredients will result in a fine pie, heightening the reactions of the lucky fellow who eats it. Sadly, most demand in my establishment is from scruffy fellows who make the place look untidy. …no one I know of has access to an onyx amulet, the cost is just too immense. Enchanted, charged dragonstone amulets appear to be able to increase the perceptions of the wearer, at least when mining rocks for ore, they can increase the yield of precious gems. ...because her coach was a pumpkin. We laughed so much I thought my sides would split. I think that too much dwarven ale may have clouded by views, since it no longer seems a fit jest... In search of the incarnation of Scabaras, I probe the darkest recesses of the hidden world. If he lies in wait, I must be the one to reunite him with his fellow deities. What would befall us if he were forever isolated? His bitterness can only grow... I am not sure anyone will ever read this, as I say my final farewells. If any find this pass on my regards to Annalise, if she still lives. I cannot see this being a place visited by those as doomed as I am. If I ever get my hands on Otto he'll be in his grave. Sending me to this place to fester and die. 'See wonders' he says 'Impress the spirits' he says. The only way I'll be impressing the spirits is as one. While he sits out there living in luxury... ...is the stone here?...was the stone here?...will the stone be here?...would that my sanity were firm enough that I knew what my questions meant. Then I might seek an answer. A momentary flash but I saw it! Hornless but the same deep crimson of its set-mates. A glorious thing to see, guarded by the creatures in the upper galleries. I must have it, I will have it! It read 'Laufata ki Glough ki Ta Quir Priw Undo eso, Tolly, gnomo kar is Glough hamo sarko pro Arposandra Qua!' - If only I had studied my languages more diligently. When Pukkamay first made toad crunchies, everyone thought he was mad. 'Chewy toads, in crunchies? It'll never work' they said - how wrong they were... ...I learned my lesson when I tried to take that Zamorakian wine. I really think the monks overreacted. I always thought they were supposed to be teetotal anyway. The Baxtorian Falls are well worth investigating, in my opinion, since water leaves the lake above this area yet none appears to flow into it. What could be the source of this quantity of water? My investigations show that water temperature in the Baxtorian Falls area are substantially higher than might be expected given the local climate. The source of this heat will now be the focus of my studies. Our best guess is that some sort of heat generation process is occurring in the tunnels we have scryed, though the denizens are proving quite a hindrance to our free travel. Research was never this dangerous for my teachers. Barakur has proved his worth, as we were forced to slay several dragons on our way to inner regions. The caves are clearly of artificial manufacture, though the excavations must have been thousands of years ago, to judge by the... Our theory of artificial origins has been vindicated! We have discovered a sturdy door, which seems to be a similar age to the original excavations. I am sure that there is a magical or mechanical activity behind it, though it may be simply be a great rush of water. The door resists all of our efforts to penetrate it, even the Fishing explosives which Derril suggested were tried with no success. There must be some way through which is linked to magic though perhaps all who know the secret are now long dead. Buy from Bob's Brilliant Axes - if you see our prices bettered, let us know and we will best them. Offer subject to availability and at Bob's discretion. Does not affect your legal rights under Lumbridge laws. ...created spheres of power to support those who should come to that dread place thereafter. But the well senses the light of these spheres, and will not... ...barred the magi loyal to the great lord Zamorak from entering the tower, keeping the new-found power of the runes to themselves. But one brave soul gathered his followers and forced his way into the library... ...and I have lost my way in the accursed dungeon. The air is foul and bugs are everywhere...a noise from down the tunnel. There was a bell on the floor. Grasping the bell I rang it with all my might...it attacked me. ...perhaps the dragonkin were involved? A wild theory, I know, but look at the evidence... Additional information *26 pages when seen in the completed "My notes" only fills 15½ pages of the book. *It is possible to have more than one ancient page in your inventory at a time. *You do not need to have the book in your inventory while adding the pages. *Derril was mentioned on page 13. *While reading the Scabaras research book, the open-book interface is the same template as My notes, and also reads "My notes" at the top of it. nl:My notes Category:Texts and tomes